EO CHALLENGE - Collection of 100 word drabbles
by cornev
Summary: E/O CHALLENGE: 100 word drabbles as part of the E/O Challenge with a word of the week. All genres, all characters (mostly Sam and Dean and Cas though), spoilers and ratings vary for each.


I decided to put most of my E/O Challenge drabbles into one story. To all the reviews I lost making this move, I apologize to the reviewers and please know that I appreciated every one! This is just neater. I kept the existing ones all in one chapter so that people with me on alert didn't get a bunch of alerts for stuff I already posted, but if I do any more, they will be added as new chapters to this story. (First 17 reviews on this story are for In Need of a Reminder only).

_Title: __**When All Seems Lost**__  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: K  
Genre: General  
Published: 02-12-12, Updated: 02-12-12  
_

**E/O Challenge**: word is _Eighteen_.

**Spoilers** for 7.01 and 7.02 and possible future episodes!

_**Summary: **__We all know it's there … Dean just hasn't found it yet._

**-0-0-0-**

**WHEN ALL SEEMS LOST...**

Dean didn't know why he scooped it from the water. Maybe it reminded him of the old Cas. Maybe he just desperately wanted Cas _**not**_ to be gone. Maybe it was instinct.

The trenchcoat moved from trunk to trunk in a line of stolen muscle cars; never forgotten, never mentioned, never unrolled.

Until now.

"Damnit, Cas."

Drunk and alone with the rumpled material fisted in his hands, Dean frowned, feeling a small, hard lump in the pocket.

"What…?" His jaw dropped.

After wearing it for eighteen years, he'd lost a piece of himself along with it.

Now he had his amulet back.

**-0-0-0-**

_I know this has probably been done a hundred times in a hundred ways, but I miss Cas and I'm so excited to see him back and I know he HAS to have the Samulet because Sam would have fessed up by now if he'd picked it up. BTW, I absolutely LOVED seeing Dean smile and laugh with Sam this last episode (Plucky Pennywhistle) – it just warmed my heart like you wouldn't believe. Well, actually, on this site that's not true – you __**would**__ believe because I'm sure you all felt it too! _

_Later note (after The Born-Again Identity): Yay! I **KNEW** Dean had the coat in the trunk, bringing it with him from stolen car to stolen car!_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Title: __**In Need of a Reminder**__  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: K+  
Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Angst  
Published: 11-15-09, Updated: 11-15-09  
_

**Spoilers**: Set in Season 2 - No specific spoilers.

**Challenge**: Whumpage _**and**_ angst in only 100 words? Difficult to do! So here's my best attempt, happy birthday FallenAngel218 and hope you enjoy!

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Dean fell to his knees, his strength finally wilting under the relentless attack of the Rawhide. He was battered, beaten, and bloodied almost beyond recognition. He was finished.

A shadow loomed over him and he braced himself for the inevitable blow, grateful that it would at least be the last. He was just so damn tired.

_What did he really have to live for anyway? _

But the impact never came. Instead he opened his eyes to see Sam kneeling before him, concern pouring from his wide eyes, his jaw clenched in fear for his big brother.

_Oh yeah, that's what. _

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Title: __**The Scariest Thing**__  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: K  
Genre: Humor/Drama  
Published: 01-10-10, Updated: 01-10-10  
_

**The Scariest Thing**

**E/O CHALLENGE** – word is 'drip'. The brothers are on a hunt and come across the scariest kind of monster.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"We need to know what she saw," Sam stated, his voice dripping with fear as the hunters surveyed the six-year-old girl on the swings.

"Well, get to it," Dean waved his brother towards the girl.

"What, me? No way. Your turn."

"Uh-uhh. I do hot chicks and little dudes. Old ladies and little girls are your turf. When she's twenty, send her my way. 'Til then, she's all yours."

Sam's whine was cut off by Bobby.

"You idjits will take on a Wendigo without so much as a toothpick but you're scared of a little girl?"

Both Winchesters nodded. "Yup."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Title: __**Cas Cleans Up the Planet One Step at a Time**__  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: K+  
Genre: Humor/Friendship  
Published: 11-01-09, Updated: 11-01-09  
_

_ **Word**: Green_

Dean lounged on the park bench, noisily slurping his last drops of Coke. He ignored Castiel's frown and tossed the empty can in the nearby garbage bin, receiving a very disapproving look.

"What?"

"There's a recycling bin right next to the refuse container."

Dean snorted. "I started the apocalypse and you're giving me crap for not recycling?"

"You should respect our Father's planet."

"If you're so green, why don't you pick-up that dogpoop over there?"

Cas looked slightly offended. "I didn't travel from Heaven to pick up dogpoop."

Dean looked down at Jimmy's shoes, wrinkling his nose. "Coulda fooled me."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Title: __**Winchesters: 1, Fugly: 0**__  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: K  
Genre: Humor/Adventure  
Published: 11-29-09, Updated: 11-29-09  
_

**Word**: Touch

**Challenge**: A little hometown Boston flavour for Platnum Rose Lady's birthday – hope you enjoy!

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"I can't believe we're in Fenway Park!" Dean beamed.

"Actually, we're _**under**_ it," Sam corrected.

"Let's waste Fugly, sneak upstairs, touch home plate and knock a few into the stands."

Sam rolled his eyes. "As if you could hit a home run in this place," he teased.

The angry spirit suddenly appeared, hurling a wrench through the air at Sam.

Dean stepped forward, swinging his tire iron at the projectile, sending it sailing straight over the fugly's head. It hit an iron pipe which burst and swung down through the spirit, dissolving it to nothingness.

"Home run, dude," Dean smirked.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Title: __**For a Brother or a Friend**__  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Family  
Published: 12-27-09, Updated: 12-27-09  
_

**For a Brother or a Friend**

_**Word**__: Shoe_

_**Author's Note**__: I decided I'd had enough Christmas schmoop so this drabble contains no fluff whatsoever (sorry!). Onyx Moonbeam mentioned hurt!Dean and my mind never made it past those words. Cas and Sam have a common goal. Season 4 – no specific episode spoilers._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Sam raised his hand as the next demon came at him, eyes narrowing in impatient concentration as he yanked the evil from its host in a billowing puff of smoke that swirled around the man's shoes before it was sucked down through the floorboards.

He spared a sideways glance to see Castiel spread his hand over another's face, forcing it gasping to its knees as orange light exploded behind its eyes.

They charged on, shoulder to shoulder, united in their desperate need to reach the basement, their need to stop the agonizing screams soaring up the dusty stairwell.

Dean's screams.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Title: __**Staying Awake**__  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: K+  
Genre: Family/Angst  
Published: 01-17-10, Updated: 01-17-10  
_

**Staying Awake**

**Summary:** Word is 'fold'. Whenever a Winchester's life hangs in the balance, it seems they need a reason other than their own survival to keep going.

**Dedication: **Happy Birthday Shinaria!

**Challenge**: hurt/suffering!Sam I'll admit I tend to do hurt!Dean more than hurt!Sam so this was a refreshing change. Hope you like.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Hold on Sammy, hold on," Dean begged as he lowered his little brother's bulk into the front seat of the Impala, folding the kid's ginormous legs into the cramped foot space. He swallowed in fear as Sam's head lolled forward on his chest, a soft moan the only sign the younger hunter was still conscious.

"Sam," he pleaded, tapping his brother's cheek to keep him awake.

"De'en," came a murmured reply.

"Hey, Sammy, you have to stay awake. Okay?"

No response.

"Sam _please_, can you stay awake? For me, Bro."

Sam's head moved in a barely perceptible nod. "For you."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Title: __**Bacon Double Winchester**__  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: K+  
Genre: General  
Published: 01-24-10, Updated: 01-24-10  
_

**Word**: _bind_

**Author's Note**:_ Since there were no E/O birthday special requests this week, I decided to go with the first thing that popped into my brain when I read the word. With a word like bind, I'm sorry to say that first thing was bondage of the Winchester variety (get your mind out of the gutter – not that kind of bondage! lol). Since today is Dean's birthday, he gets to be the lucky Winchester in trouble._

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAN!_

He wakes up to a gentle vibration coursing through him. At first he thinks it's those awesome magic fingers but when his eyes open, he realizes he's on the floor in the back of a moving van.

He tries to get up but he's restrained by a plastic zip-tie binding his wrists together. He kicks out in anger only to hear taunting laughter from the front of the van.

He turns to see a man leering over the front bench seat, an extra set of sharp, jagged teeth protruding from his upper gums.

"Oh yummy," the vampire grins. "Dinner's awake!"

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Title: __**I'M FINE, Winchester Famous Last Words**__  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: K+  
Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Family  
Published: 01-31-10, Updated: 01-31-10  
_

**"I'm Fine!" - Winchester Famous Last Words**

**Summary** – Word is 'twist'. Dean Winchester hated birthdays. He didn't mind his own, but it seemed every time a fangirl made a birthday wish, he was the one that got a present. A present called whumpage.

**Challenge**: Hurt!Dean. _Dean after a fight. Against a person, or a monster, or even a tree. Bruises, bloody noses, black eyes, ice packs, the usual._

Happy Birthday Supernoodle!

**-o-o-o-**

"C'mon, we gotta go," Dean dismissed him. "I'm fine."

Sam knew if that were true, Dean would insist on driving instead of slumping into the shotgun seat as he was doing now, clutching at his stabwound. Sam huffed but relented, starting the car up and pulling away.

"We clear?" Dean asked after a moment, his face twisted in pain as he rolled his battered head sideways to face his brother.

"Yeah," Sam nodded.

"Good." With that the hazel eyes closed and his face went slack, his hand falling away from the bleeding knife wound.

"Fine, my ass," Sam sighed wearily.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Title: __**I'm Batman!**__  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: K+  
Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Family  
Published: 02-21-10, Updated: 02-21-10  
_

**I'm Batman!**

**Word**: soft

**Wordcount:** 100 on the nose (Coz them's the rules!)

**Birthday Request:** S_ome limp!Sam, fevered, drunk, bleeding, unable to breathe, with tender, caring, brutally handsome hero Dean. Preferably an outdoor hurt._

Well, Jensen's got the brutally handsome part taken care of so here's my attempt at giving you the rest of it. Happy Birthday KKBelvis, hope you enjoy!

**-o-o-o-**

Sam lay at the bottom of the dark pit, his leg twisted up at an unnatural angle beneath him. His breath came in sharp, ragged gasps and the whiskey from Dean's flask was doing little to dull the pain of the bleeding stomach wound in his gut.

Certain he'd been imagining the blurry silhouette at the scraggy opening high above, he stared in fevered wonder at the figure now rappelling gracefully down the side of his prison and landing with a soft thud just feet from his battered body.

Strong, familiar arms suddenly gripped his shoulders.

_Dean._

He was safe.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**


End file.
